You Belong With Me
by ShutUpAndKissHerAlready
Summary: Jabian for Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me Its really bad but its my first fanfic, please review to tell me what to do next


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,_

_She's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_Because she doesn't get your humour like I do,_

Nina doesn't understand Fabian like I do. Our entire inside jokes, that nobody except us would ever understand. She was always having a fit if Fabian said one thing nice to any other girl, except maybe Amber.

_I'm in the room,_

_It's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_And she'll never know your story like I do,_

Nina will never know Fabian as much as I do. We were best friends, he told me _everything. _And so did I to him. I and Fabian had so much more in common than Nina and Fabian.

_But she wears short skirts,_

_I wear t-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

But Nina was so much more _exciting_ than I was. A shiny new American for Fabian to have. She was a girly girl, obviously taking lessons from Amber, with miniskirts while I wore jeans and tops.

_Dreaming' 'bout the day when you wake up and find,_

_That what you're looking for has been here this whole time,_

I was so much better for Fabian than Nina was. I've been here for him forever, but I don't think he's noticed that yet.

_If you can see that I'm the one, who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me…_

_You belong with me._

Nina didn't understand Fabian. All of his cute quirks and jokes, and when he felt sad she didn't know how to comfort him.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_

_Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself,_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

I miss the times before Nina when me and Fabian used to go out (just as friends) to go for walks, to the movies and just going out. We used to have such a great time when it used to be just us.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town,_

Thinking about how beautiful he was made me smile. He used to smile for only me, but until recently he started smiling like that for Nina.

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,_

_You say your fine I know you better than that,_

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

Nina was constantly bringing Fabian down, I've seen it. Even though everyone insists Fabina is the 'perfect couple'. Fabian always said he was fine, but when I looked in his eyes I could tell he wasn't.

_But she wears high-heels,_

_I wear sneakers,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and fine,_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you can see that I'm the one, who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me,_

_Standin' by waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me, _

_You belong with me,_

Oh, Fabian, please, please try to see.

_Oh, _

_I remember you driving to the house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who made you laugh when you know your 'bout to cry,_

_And I know your favourite songs,_

_And you tell me 'bout you're dreams, _

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me…. _

Fabian used to come to my house at nights when my parents fought badly, he helped me through them. And I used to go to his, when his drunken uncle used to abuse him. I always made him laughed when he was about to cry about that. We used to listen to our favourite songs on repeat all through the nights and days. We used to lie down in fields and talk about our future, or dreams. They both had each other in it, now that we're in the future… Well, it's different than what we imagined.

_Can't you can see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

_Standing by waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know,_

_Baby,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me_

I've waited for Fabian for what seems like forever, even though its only been about two years.

_You belong with me! _

_Have you ever just thought baby,_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

"You okay, Joy?" Fabian asks

I take my headphones out and smile.

"Yeah. I'm Joy." I smile

Fabian laughs a little, then runs off to join the other five. Nina laughs at something, and Fabian smiles and wraps his arm around her, already beaming for just being with her.

My heart shatters.


End file.
